


The Red Flower Of Change [ BillDip ]

by Silly_Rio



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Armageddon, Deal with a Devil, Gay, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silly_Rio/pseuds/Silly_Rio
Summary: A Forest, A Flower, A Deal, & A Monster. A forest filled with mysteries, danger, and joy. What happens when the world goes black, and when the world regains color it's bloody red?





	1. A Deal

* * *

**Inspired by Pupa, an anime I recommend. Sorry If I Rushed!**

* * *

The WeirdMageddon had begun and the only safe place, had been the mystery shack, and parts of the forest. As the chaos continued outside the people at the Mystery Shack could only watch, they couldn't do much without endangering the ones the held precious. 

As it continued, they noticed the monsters had started to break through. Because of that, Ford sent Dipper and Wendy on a mission to find materials in the woods to strengthen the shield. It was soon after a monster broke in when Wendy and Dipper set off. Some of the materials were easier to find, others hard, but they both enjoyed the mission, seeing as they needed something to take their minds off of the horror that was going on outside the shield.

Maybe three or four hours after leaving the shack, they had found all the materials on the list Ford had given them, and so they were on their way back. As they walked, Dipper noticed a blood red poppy amongst snow white daisies. 

The poppy seemed to lure Dipper in, the more he stared at it. He couldn't help but lean out to touch it. It was just so pretty.

Wanting, no, needing the flower, he leaned down to pick it. Almost having the flower in his hands, he picked a daisy. As he continued, he couldn't get the poppy, it seemed as though the daisies kept moving in front of his hand, almost as though they were  _alive._

Finally tired of it he grabbed both the daisies and the poppy. As he turned around to show Wendy the flower, the world went black.

* * *

When Dipper finally came to, his world was a shade of bloody red. Looking around, he saw Wendy laying silently under him. She looked injured; how did she get the injury? He called out to her, asking if she was okay, but she didn't respond. When he tried to shake her awake she didn't budge. 

He tried to feel her pulse, there was none.

"Hey Wendy this isn't funny, stop joking around. Wendy, I said stop joking around! I get it, you're funny, haha, Getting me to worry like this... Please, Wendy, I'll do anything, just please... wake up..."

As Dipper started to cry, thinking, no,  _knowing_  he killed Wendy, laughter echoed throughout the woods, tormenting the lone boy. He closed his eyes and covered his ears in a weak attempt to block out the laughing.

Finally when the laughing stopped, Dipper opened his eyes to see Bill looking at him. Surprised, he scrambled to get up, to try and put up a fight.

"Slow down kid, I'm not here for a fight. I only came to make a deal."

Dipper  was confused at how One, he got past the small barrier that surrounded them, and Two, what the demon wanted with him. Wanting answers he nodded for Bill to continue, though that doesn't mean he let his guard down all the way.

"Kid, let's make a deal."

Still in a state of shock, Dipper didn't reply at first, but a soon nodded for Bill to continue.

"We'll play a game, it's simple really. You just role a die and whoever roles the highest the number wins."

Thinking for a moment, Dipper said, "So what do I get if I win?"

"Easy, 3 requests and I keep this little secret from your family"

"Ok, so if I lo-"

Interrupting Dipper mid-sentence Bill said, " You come back to the Fearamid with me. I mean you belong there now don't you? After all you are a  **human eating freak.** "

Weighing his options Dipper knew if he made the deal with Bill, he could use those future requests to protect his family if anything happened. But if he lost, he would never see his family again, and they would know his secret.

Gambling on luck, Dipper agreed.

Hand covered in blue flames, Bill reached out his hand to shake, taking Bill's hand in his they shook on it.

"Good Choice Pine Tree, Well Let The Game Begin!"


	2. Rewrite

Hey yo, if you haven't checked it out yet, I've posted the rewrite version of this story! I felt like this was rushed, and I had a better idea, soooooo. Boom! Rewrite. Thank you for everyone who checks it out. Title

The Red Flower Of Change [ rewrite BillDip ]


End file.
